The Gift of Time
by bjfouch
Summary: The Flash has broken through time again, and this time he cant get back. With the help of the Four Horsemen, Barry Allen will embark on a journey through time in order to save his world from his ultimate foe, Zoom.


Imagine yourself in a world where anything is possible; Where dreams are made a reality, and the most precious of gifts, Time, is the one that is constantly taken from you. Time is a concept in which ordinary people have yet to understand. They can't grasp the importance and delicacy of such a gift. There are those who view time as something that will eventually run out, and those who see it as an opportunity to do extraordinary things, which will forever impact the lives of those around them. There are very few people who can manipulate time, and use these opportunities given to them. One of those few people is Barry Allen, but many of you know him as _The Flash._ Throughout his lifetime Barry has been able to do some incredible things with time, and has used it as the gift it was intended to be. There is another, who is able to manipulate time, but does not use it for the benefit of others; _Zoom_. His greed for power is what drives him to undo everything Barry has worked so hard to achieve, and will ultimately drain him of his gift of time. A battle ensues between the two, and Barry charges up the Sonic Punch to send Zoom to a different dimension. Just as he is about to make impact, he himself is warped into the breeding grounds of great magicians, New York City. Confused, Barry walks to a nearby newsstand and reads the newspaper. He warped 20 years into the future! At this moment, Barry didn't know what he was going to do. Zoom is back in his dimension doing who knows what, and he is years into the future, with no guaranteed way to get back home. So what does he do? He goes to Star Labs, but when he arrives, he discovers that Star Labs is no longer where it used to be. The building has been renovated into a Horseshoe Casino. On his way in he bumps into someone and they exchange dialogue: "Sorry sir, I'm kind of in a rush," said Barry. "It would behoove you to watch your step next time Mister… (inquires name) said Daniel Atlas. "Barry, Barry Allen "said Barry. "Well, Mr. Allen, I am J. Daniel Atlas, a magician in a group called the _4 Horsemen_ , and I'd like for you to see one of our shows if you have the _time."_ Said Daniel Atlas. Daniel gave Barry a ticket to the show, and then he vanished into the crowd. Barry now had an excuse to snoop around the casino, and see what he could dig up about what happened to Star Labs. ( _A few hours pass and its almost time for the magic show, Barry enters the auditorium and finds a seat close to the stage, meanwhile Daniel is introducing the 4 Horsemen to the crowd)._ "Good Evening Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Daniel Atlas." Said Daniel. "I'm Henley". Said Henley Reeves. "I'm the one and only Merritt McKinney." Said Merritt McKinney "And I (Throws _card into crowd)_ am Jack Wilder!" Said Jack Wilder. The Four Horsemen proceed with their show. Meanwhile Barry starts snooping around and discovers that there is back door behind the stage. He zooms up there and opens the door. There is a staircase that leads to the basement. In the basement are the remains of Star Labs. There is broken glass on the ground and the lights are flickering, it has an eerie feeling. Barry zooms around trying to fix the place up, and discovers the labs "Time Machine ". He immediately begins trying to repair the machine, but there is a key component missing, Time Essence. Barry, not knowing what to do now sits on a nearby bench. As he ponders on how he's going to get back home someone speaks to him. "I've been trying to get that thing to work for some time now, _Flash."_ Said Daniel Atlas. ( _Barry turns around surprised)_ "* stammers * The Flash? I don't know what you're talking about." Said Barry. "No use in hiding your little secret Mr. Allen, I've known about you for quite some time now. _The Eye_ told me that the one who wields the gift of time would require my assistance." Said Daniel. Daniel reaches into his jacket and pulls out a vial that contains a mysterious blue essence that whirls around in a spiral as if it is trying to escape. "This is the very essence of time. Very few have been able to wield its power, but I have been to synthesize it." Said Daniel ( _Barry zooms to try and grab the essence from Daniel_ ). "Ah ah ah Mr. Allen, if you desire the essence you must do something for me first." Said Daniel "No, you don't understand I NEED that essence to power up this machine and go back to my world." Said Barry. Daniel suggests that the two make a deal. Barry performs in one of their magic shows, and Daniel will give him the essence. He agrees. ( _Time passes and the agreed upon show begins)_ "Today you will witness things that you never would believe to be possible. I will show you the art of teleportation!" Said Daniel. Barry uses his speed to transport Daniel various place across the world and back to the stage and the crowd is blown away. "Now, I have done what asked, the essence please." Said Barry (Daniel _hands Barry the vial)_ With this essence Barry quickly assemble the Time Machine to get back home, and it works. When Barry arrives however the world he once knew is in utter chaos. You see time is a fragile thing that should be taken lightly. Zoom has used the time he was given and has taken control of Central City. Barry zooms around looking for Zoom. Zoom finds Barry and they duel fiercely. Barry overtakes zoom, but time has destroyed his world. Barry becomes distraught with rage and he kills zoom. Time has taken away what was most precious to Zoom, Barry's happiness, and he longer had a purpose. Time runs out for everyone eventually.


End file.
